Baby, We'll be fine
by lanab11
Summary: *Dean and Jamie make their way through the forest only to discover they are not alone. The hunter becomes the hunted...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Sam and Dean or the supernatural franchise, but boy do I wish I did

Ok so setting the scene, Dean and Sam have been hunting for a few weeks with their younger cousin Jamie who previously helped with a case that happened in her home town. She decided that she'd like to give the hunting thing ago figuring that she was actually is quite good at it. Obviously Dean and Sam were against it but she told them straight she'd do it with or without their help. They chose with hoping they could keep her safe and get her to change her mind about her career path along the way.

Ok so that's Jamie, we begin with Dean and Jamie scouting the area trying to find out what creature they are looking for by going to the scene of the first crime, the local forest.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ok now you follow me not the other way round okay?" said Dean yanking Jamie back to behind him as they made their way through the forest.

"Fine! But I'm capable of taking the lead on things you know. I'm nineteen now for crying out loud!" she said stomping slightly at being told what to do again in such a short space of time.

"You're new to this ok so just watch and learn for now" said Dean.

"But it's just research right now I don't see what the big deal is" said Jamie still moping slightly.

"Shh" Dean said as he came to a stop. He knelt down and touched the bottom of a tree trunk tracing his fingers along three deep lines. "They were here, whatever's been attacking people has been here, recently by the feel of the marks in the wood."

She knelt down next to him.

"Yeah there's that. Also there's the blood in the leaves that's still wet...kind of a big clue." she said grinning at having found something worthwhile that Dean had not.

He was about to reply when a rustling to the left caught his attention. Dean put his hand out to let Jamie know not to move and pulled a gun out of his rucksack.

"I think we should move" Jamie whispered not liking the lack of protection from attack they had in their current position.

"Ok let's go" Dean said, clearly drawing the same conclusion.

They quickly and quietly began to walk through the forest listening to the rustling.

"So are we being stalked?" she said quietly

"I'm not sure, we'll just keep walking then turn round see if we can draw anyone out." He slowly reached for his phone swearing as he looked at the screen. "No signal" He swore under his breath.

Dean looked uneasy and stopped. "I don't like this I think we should go get Sammy and come back."

He started to turn but was knocked flying. His head smacked into the top of the nearest tree with a sickening thud before he fell to the ground in an unmoving heap.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Story written, I shall put the next part up soon, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thankyou Moira4eku and Happyday girl for your reviews I'm glad you like it so far! Oh and by third wheel story I just meant that there is a made up character involved tagging along the Winchester action in the form of Jaime. (Is there another word for that kind of story? Is there even a word for it? I dont know, but let me know if you do!) Any who, next chapter's up hope you like it xx_

_o0o0o0_

_He started to turn but was knocked flying. His head smacked into the top of the nearest tree with a sickening thud before he fell to the ground in a heap. _

_o0o0o_

Jamie knelt down beside Dean and began to shake him gently but to no success. Blood was caked to the left side of his face. _Was this a superficial cut that had just bled excessively? Was it serious?_ Jamie began backtracking through everything Sam and Dean had told her since she'd met up with them again but still she was clueless how to help Dean. Her eyes began to water the tears threatening to spill out but still she held them back. She didn't want to be weak, she needed to be strong, if not for her own safety then for Dean, her defenceless cousin who lie unconscious at her feet.

She stumbled for the gun on the ground hands trembling as she pulled it up and into position aiming into the trees of where they were last attacked. She stayed in that position for several minutes glancing back at Dean every so often to see if he'd stirred yet. Her heart was beating so fast and her hands shaking slightly. They were out there, whatever that thing was; they striked once and they would do it again.

_Ok, deep breaths_, she told herself.

"Dean, it would be really great if you would wake up now" she said looking down at the wounded hunter. She didn't know if she should be happy that the blood had finally stopped or worried increasingly at the fact that he hadn't woken up yet.

Reaching for her phone once more she looked at the signal praying for a change but highly doubting it. There were no bars on the side of the screen. She took a quick intake of breath before letting out a long amount of expletives. Jamie didn't know what was blocking the signal on her phone but she had a feeling that further into the clearing away from the trees and nearer to the road might help. The problem was there were still things circling them in the forest problem waiting on the right moment when she was off her guard to attack her too and finish Dean off.

Jamie liked to consider herself tough but dragging 190 pounds of dead weight whilst trying to carefully aim a gun at all possible attack points was wearing her out. She heard a branch snap nearby to her left, quickly she aimed the gun but saw no one. It seems like they were toying with them, taking their time.

_Let them wait _she thought. _I may look like just a girl but just you wait_.

Once in the clearing she pulled her phone out praying that this was when things started to get better. She almost sighed with relief when one bar appeared on the side. Quickly she dialled the number she had been thinking about for what felt like hours.

"Sam" Jamie sighed in relief as he answered.

"Where are you I thought we were meant to meet back at the motel?"

"We were ambushed, Dean's hurt, we're somewhere in Drailmont forest" She said. Jaime began looking around for something distinctive about where exactly they were.

"What? What do you mean Dean's hurt? Are you ok?" Sam rushed out trying to control his voice.

"There's no time the signal sucks out here and whoever attacked us is still out there. We took the east park entrance; I don't know what else to tell you everything here looks the same but we can't be that far in"

"I'll be there soon get as near to the road as you can so I can spot you, and be careful" Said Sam.

"I will...hurry."

They hung up. Relief followed by fear washed over her. Thoughts of what would happen if Sam never made it in time, if Dean never woke up, if that thing found her, filled her head. She pushed them down and vowed to get them both out of there alive.


	3. Chapter 3

She took one last look at Dean before something knocked her flying. From her new position she had a clear view of what attacked her. She could see six large wild animals that must have been the things that attacked them before. In the middle of them was a familiar man.

"You!" she yelled.

He smiled whilst stroking one of the nearest beasts.

"My boys don't seem to like you Miss Tyler, if that is your real name n' all" he said.

The baseball cap he wore hid his eyes but from the tone of his voice she knew she'd see anger and a hint of enjoyment on his face, this scared her more than the thought of his anger.

"Can't let you leave I'm afraid. Nope that just will not do. Can't let you take my boys a way...and besides they're hungry" he met her eyes and smiled crooked yellowing teeth shining in the evening sunlight.

She studied the animals and tried to find any defining traits that she could connect to her training with Sam and Dean. The animals had such a dark presence to them the air seemed to grow colder and fear rose from the very depth of her soul. It was at that point that realisation hit her.

Hell hounds.

"Hell hounds! Really? Couldn't you have been happy with a puppy for crying out loud?"

He laughed at ease, she relaxed slightly. He was cocky which meant she could buy some time.

"Easier to train than you might think actually and they're such good boys"

He rubbed the nearest one affectionately and she noticed something for the first time. The dog stared straight ahead, it was oblivious to its surrounding, to its masters touch. In other words it was being controlled by an object that he had on him, which meant she had just found her way out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Now as a hunter in training she'd been told repeatedly to go by intuition but also not to assume too much as well. Thanks to having two different notions repeatedly told to her she wasn't sure what to do. _Thanks guys_ she grumbled mentally. But still she couldn't stop glancing at his left pant pocket and the way his hand had been brushing mindlessly past it all through his talk.

She took a quick intake of breath while reaching for the knife in the back of her belt buckle. He would give the call any moment to have them ripped to shreds.

_No time like the present I guess_ she thought and mentally crossed her fingers as she whipped the knife out from behind her and threw it. It shot threw the sky and landed with perfect precision in the bottom corner of his pant pocket. The shock and pain made him stumble back howling in pain.

_Please work, please work _she repeated over and over again while ready for an attack hands searching her bag while her eyes stayed focused on him but more importantly on the faces of the dogs. It wasn't instantaneous but she began to see the distant looks on their faces fade.

He yanked the knife out with a mighty scream and took a step forward pure hatred now visible.

"You crazy bitch!" he yelled "Now I'm going to make sure it's as slow and as painful as possible!" he spat the final words out in between heavy breaths trying to control the pain.

The dogs growled a low and harmonious tone that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise in fear but to her relief all their eyes were not pointed at her.

"You might want to look in your pocket first before you carry on spitting everywhere"

His eyes went blank before turning wide with fear. He put his hand in his pocket and sure enough out came what appeared to be a cracked glass red coin.

"I never miss. If I was you I'd start running now, like you made all those people run while you watched"

He sneered before turning to the dogs that were edging closer. He outstretched his hands trying to once again pet the nearest only to find it trying to bite him this time. He looked over at her one last time with a look that said she'd regret this although she really didn't see how, before running as fast as his wounded legs would take him. He managed a step or two before he was devoured where he stood the dogs each clambering on top of each other to make sure they got their revenge. His dying screams and the stench of his broken flesh spread through the air.

In no time at all they were finished and their hungry eyes turned toward Jamie and Dean.

O0o0o0oo

As fast as she could she pulled the bottle of holy water out of her bag praying repeatedly that this would work. She splashed half the bottle over herself before starting to douse it over Dean.

"What the hell are you doing?" came a drowsy voice beneath her.

"Saving your ass" she whispered ignoring him and pouring the rest of the bottle over him.

She listened to the sounds of the dogs, they were close.

She helped him up. "Dean! Run, now!"

He was still weak and sluggish so she gripped his arm and pulled him through what she really hoped was a thinning of forest and the sound of the open road. The dogs were closer and she'd used the last of the holy water, panic began to consume her. She heard the paw prints and growls growing closer while they ran. Dean was still pretty out of it and looked annoyed and having no clue as to what he was running from.

"Just trust me keep moving" she said trying not get out of breath and slow them down even further. She turned and could see them now.

_Intuition_ she thought and barely thinking pushed Dean over and laid on her back alongside him watching the animals get closer.

_Please let me know what I'm doing, please let this work _she thought.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yelled at her trying to get up, she pulled him down.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing"... _I hope._

She closed her eyes as the dogs edged closer body tensing. Then sound grew louder and soon they were in biting distance. Yet then all was silent, she opened her eyes to find nothing before her except trees.

"They just vanished." Dean finally said after a lengthy silence.

O0o0o0

"Dean! Jamie!" a voice called, it sounded close

"Sam!" Jamie yelled with happiness standing up to greet him relief finally washed over her.

Sam helped Dean up, he seemed to be improving even more, he got his colour back and was coming up with a string of curses to describe how much pain he was in.

They walked to the car Dean yelling at Sam for saying he should really go to the hospital telling him that all he needed was some painkillers and rest.

"So how did you know that holy water would repel the hell demon dogs back there anyway" Dean asked a slight smile on his face of appreciation.

"Well" she said apprehensively moving slightly further from Dean. "Now you are gonna love this, I erm didn't, I just you know thought they're from hell and demons don't like the stuff so yeah..."

"You mean to tell me you risked our lives on a hunch? What did I tell you about assuming? Assume and you make what? Oh that's right an ASS out of you and ME! Jeez! And there was I..."

Dean continued to rant while Jamie and Sam walked beside him. Sam gave her side a squeeze while he walked in the middle of the two still supporting Dean.

"You did great" he said smiling down at her.

"Thanks" she mouthed back smiling up at him giving him a squeeze back.

"So I'm thinking food" Jamie said loud enough for Dean to overhear over his continuous rant.

He stopped and leaned back to look at her a crooked smile on his face.

"I could go for something to eat."

"Awesome, I'll drive" Jamie said taking the keys from Sam's pocket and rushing the last few feet ahead.

Dean grumbled something too low to hear about his baby.

"Come on she saved your life back there at least let her drive the car it's not like you're in the shape to do it yourself"

"Fine, but I pick the tunes!" he yelled still slightly woozy unintentionally gripping Sam slightly more as he edged towards his car.

After several minutes of Deans not so gentle instructions to Jamie about his car they were driving off down the road, Ozzy Osbourne's _Road to Nowhere_ blaring out of the speakers ready to fight another day.


End file.
